No More Sorrow
by blazer227
Summary: Sora is back, and has brought Riku and Kairi back with him. Now, all they need is Namine, but Roxas stands in their way. Songfic, Part III


Hey, blazer here! I'm back from my time off... sorry about that. I didn't have any inspiration, but then I read my stories, and some other ones, and now I'm ready to go! This is Part III of II... it was only supposed to be two parts, but I made a final one. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix, or Disney.

* * *

No More Sorrow

The boy watched from behind his hood as the darkness enveloped him. He merely smirked and closed his eyes, letting the darkness wash over him. It encased him, whispered to him, smothered him. He stood tall and calm, not fearing.

"Who are you…?" the darkness whispered.

"My name matters not," the boy stated boldly. "Who are you?"

The darkness was silent, and then disappeared. The boy frowned. Then, the darkness swirled in front of him to form a figure of a boy his age with long, silver hair.

The silver haired boy smirked him. "Riku," he said.

The boy stared into Riku's eyes. They were dark and troubled. He stepped forward. "I am your master now, boy. Bow down to me!"

Riku snorted. "I am master to no one. You cannot control me," he told the boy

"Oh, you're wrong." The boy held out his hand, and the Kingdom Key appeared.

The boy snorted. "I thought there was something familiar about you, Sora." A black, sinister looking Keyblade appeared in his own hands.

Sora threw back his hood to reveal his face. "Come now, Riku… let's not fight. We're friends! Remember?"

Riku spat. "You killed me!" he exclaimed angrily.

Sora smiled. "That wasn't me… it was the dark side of me. And didn't you notice?" He gestured to Riku. "You appeared from darkness. I appeared from darkness."

Riku frowned. "What are you playing at, Sora?" he asked warily.

Sora grinned. "I'm saying that we were both resurrected from darkness! Don't you see? The darkness is powerful… what if we were to harness that power? You and me!" His eyes glinted with a powerful light. "We could bring Kairi back! We could do anything!"

Riku stepped back, shaking his head. "No," he muttered. "Sora, it's too dangerous…"

Sora snorted. "Not if we work together! Come on, Riku… I want Kairi back just as much as you do."

Riku paused. "No," he said firmly. "One of us will die because of her." He turned and started to walk away.

"Roxas," Sora whispered fiercly.

Riku turned around. "Roxas? What about him?"

Sora grinned. "Namine is Kairi…" he said slyly and winked knowingly at Riku.

Riku raised his eyebrow, and grinned.

* * *

_Are you lost, in your lies,_

Roxas frowned at the clock for the fifth time. He and Namine had planned a date today, but she was a half hour late. "Where is she?" Roxas muttered angrily.

_Do you tell your self I don't realize_

"She's probably off with what's-his-name," Roxas told himself. Ever since the strange, silver haired boy had come, he had been all over Namine. The boy looked a little like Riku, but not quite. Roxas thought the connection was only because of his silver hair.

_Your crusade's a disguise,_

Sighing, Roxas sat down on the bed. Namine swore that they were just friends, but how could Roxas know?

"Settle down," Roxas whispered to himself. "Don't turn into Sora."

_Replace freedom with fear, you trade money for lives,_

Roxas began to think of the day when he killed Sora, the other half of himself. Roxas had to admit, he had become much more agitated and irritable since Sora had gone. "Maybe that's why she left me…" Roxas slapped himself. "She hasn't left you!" he told himself firmly.

_I'm aware of what you've done,_

Suddenly, the lights in Roxas's room went out. Roxas was instantly alert, Oathkeeper in his hands. He heard the wind whisper in through the open windows, and Roxas felt a sense of dread settle in. "Anyone there?" he called out, gripping his Keyblade tightly.

"Just me, Roxas," someone said, and the lights came back on. Roxas whirled around to see a figure in a long black coat standing in his room, a hood covering its face.

_No, no more sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes,_

"Who are you?" Roxas asked warily.

The figure brought its hood down to reveal brown, unruly hair, blue eyes and a large grin. "Hello," Sora said.

Roxas turned pale and wide-eyed. "Sora?" he whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

_Your time is borrowed, it's time for you to be replaced!_

Sora nodded, smiling. "It's me, Roxas. How are you?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head, shaking. "But… how? You… I killed… no…" He collapsed onto the bed.

Sora took a step towards Roxas. "Don't be afraid… you killed the darkness inside of me! Now, I'm back to the real me!" He grinned and held up the Kingdom Key.

_I see pain, I see greed,_

Roxas frowned. Things didn't add up to him. "You're the real you, you say…" he muttered.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Can't you tell, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head. "If you're the real you… where's Oblivion?" He stood up, put Oathkeeper in his right hand, and reached out his left hand. A few moments passed, but nothing happened. "Someone has it. And the last person who had it was you, Sora." Roxas glared at him.

_I see liars and thieves abuse power with greed, _

Sora grinned, but only half-heartedly. "Oh, who needs Oblivion? It's evil. Why do you need it?"

Roxas smirked. "You lie, Sora."

Sora looked hurt. "How could you say something like that, Roxas?" He took a step towards him. "We're one and the same…"

Roxas pointed Oathkeeper at Sora. "Where's Namine?!" He exclaimed, glaring at Sora.

Sora smirked. "You're too late, Roxas. We've got her." He began to laugh.

_I had hope, I believed, but I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived,_

Roxas grimaced. "Who's we?" he spat.

"Riku," Sora told him. "You see, both of us love Kairi, no? And Namine is a part of Kairi… you do the math."

"But… Kairi's dead," Roxas told Sora, confused. He heard a knock on the door, and turned.

_You will pay for what you've done,_

"Come in," Sora commanded, and Roxas went pale at the sight.

Riku stood there, cloaked in black. A figure lay limp in his arms, and someone stood beside him. Roxas instantly recognized the girl in his arms and the girl beside him.

"Namine? Kairi?" Roxas whispered, feeling the colour drain out of his face.

_No, no more sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes,_

Kairi smiled brightly at Roxas. "Hello, Roxas," she greeted.

Roxas looked around wildly. "What… what madness is this?!" he yelled. Roxas dashed over to Sora and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What have you done?"

Sora laughed. "Calm down, Roxas… we brought her back to life."

_Your time is borrowed, it's time for you to be replaced!_

Roxas let go of Sora and looked at Kairi again. Everyone seemed to be the way that they were before Sora went on his rampage, but… something wasn't right to Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "Fine. I'll… let you be." He walked towards the door.

_Thieves and hypocrites!_

Sora laughed. "I don't think so."

_Thieves and hypocrites!_

Riku put down Namine and his Keyblade appeared. Kairi's eyes glowed red and she made her own Keyblade appear.

_Thieves and hypocrites!_

Roxas jumped, and whirled around. Sora was pitch dark again, and his black Keyblade in his hand matched his skin. Roxas growled. "Liars, all of you!" he spat.

Sora laughed maniacally. "You won't survive, Roxas. Once you're out of the picture, no one will oppose us."

_No, no more sorrow,_ _I've paid for your mistakes_

Roxas grimaced, glancing at Namine. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He groaned.

"Well?" Sora asked. "Do you want to join us?"

_Your time is borrowed, it's time for you to be replaced!_

"Never," Roxas spat, and lunged at Sora.

Sora easily dodged and swung at Roxas, who jumped back. The two dueled, but Sora was forcing Roxas back against the wall. Finally, Sora swung forcefully at Roxas, who rolled out of the way. Oblivion crashed into the wall, leaving a huge gouge. Sora struggled to pull it out, but Roxas pummeled him away and grabbed Oblivion.

Sora spat out blood. "Kill him," he ordered, and Riku and Kairi advanced.

Roxas smirked. He ran at them, but nimbly jumped over them as they swung their blades. He slung Namine over his shoulder quickly and ran off.

"Get him!" Sora roared, the Kingdom Key appearing in his hands.

_No, no more sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes,_

_Your time is borrowed, your time has come to be replaced!_

Roxas ran to the beach and set Namine down. He turned to see Kairi, Riku and Sora standing before him. "You'll never take me alive," Roxas growled, holding the two Keyblades before him.

Sora smirked, and waved his free hand. Namine suddenly came to life, and she stood up. Roxas jumped back, startled. "Namine? Hide! I'll stall them…"

"Roxas…" Namine whispered.

"What?" Roxas whispered back, but then jumped back. Namine's eyes began to burn black, and her skin rippled different colours. "What have you done?!"

"The darkness is powerful, Roxas," Sora told him. "We give you one last chance…"

Roxas watched as Namine became a horrid creature of the darkness. A tear rolled down his face. "Never," he muttered, and ran at them, Keyblades whirling.

_Your time has come to be replaced,_

_Your time has come to be erased…_

_

* * *

_

Well, there's part III. Hope you enjoyed it. D No more after this one. Well, songfics are fun... maybe.

-blazer227


End file.
